


Happy Birthday, Commander Shepard

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday, Commander Shepard - Freeform, Gen, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Commander Shepard, James Vega - Freeform, Kasumi - Freeform, Mass Effect - Freeform, Tali - Freeform, garrus - Freeform, male shepard - Freeform, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 11, 2154: It's your birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Commander Shepard

Happy Birthday, Commander!

Commander John Shepard. Born: April 11, 2154

Birthday Drabble

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shepard rolled over, reaching for Tali, only to find himself alone. Scrubbing the sleep from his eyes he swings his long legs over the side. The deck is cold and his toes curl in response.

"Tali?"

She's not in the bathroom. Not really anywhere else for her to hide. It's not like her to leave without waking him, even it's just to say good morning. He smiled as he stepped under the shower spray. A very inventive girl when it came to saying good morning.

Ten minutes later, shaved, showered and in uniform, Commander Shepard headed down the galley for some coffee. One of these days he planned to remember to purchase one of those fancy _Keurig_ coffee machines for his quarters. But there always seemed to be something else he needed to purchase for the next mission. One of these days, he promised himself as he rounded the corner, his sharp eyes on the coffee urn.

"SURPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday, Battle Master!"

"Greetings, Commander Shepard. In my cycle we did not celebrate the day of our birth. I'm just here for the cake."

"Hey Commander. EDI, Tali and I chipped in and bought you this. Tali assured me you'd love it. Can I have one for the bridge. Got a spot right next to my chair for one of these coffee machines. Please?"

Shepard felt invisible arms wrap around him from behind. A whisper tickled his ear. "Happy Birthday, Shepard." Kasumi followed the words with a quick kiss, a soft laugh and then she was gone.

"Many happy returns of the day, Commander," Doctor Chakwas said placing an unopened bottle of Ice Brandy in his hands. "A rematch, sir?"

"Hey Shepard! Come on over here. What'll it be? Spanish omelet? Breakfast burrito or huevos rancheros?" James Vega called out, waiving a spatula.

"Hey Shepard," Steve said smiling and clapping the commander on the shoulder. "Pace yourself. This is an all day event. We're breaking out the Sangria for lunch and for dinner we'll move on to the tequila."

Shepard nodded, "Thanks for the head's up, Steve."

Steve shrugged, "Hey, I'm your shuttle pilot. It's what I'm here for."

So with a full plate and a fresh cup of coffee Commander Shepard enjoyed his breakfast. Surrounded by his crew, he remembered to count his blessings, enjoy the laughter and the camaraderie. As he watched their relaxed and smiling faces he wondered if they realized their affection, their friendship, and yes, their love, was the best birthday present of all.


End file.
